What She Left Behind
by wee-mad-animenut
Summary: Su has trouble sleeping with a bad nightmare...the nightmare soon turns out to be her future and past! Su has to decide whether to follow her destiny ot live a life of a normal teenager
1. What She Left Behind

First I would like to say that Malerna, Marlene, ginta and Kaiba are my own characters (not my names though LOL) and the rest are from Love Hina! ! !  
  
"What She Left Behind"  
  
* * *  
  
'Bang' a large bomb went off in the city of Molmol.  
"They have come..."said the king Kaiba as he gets up from his chair, "guards, find Malerna and bring my 2 daughters and son to me. The city is under attack" Kaiba ran over the his table and lifted out a set of rather shiny gold keys and searched through them all until he found the one he was looking for, 'what am I going to do? My family are in so much danger...I must protect them' Queen Malerna came running through the doors wearing a elegant blue dress, followed by her son, ginta and her 2 daughters, kaolla and Marlene. As they enter the room, Kaiba feels as though his heart is going to break in half knowing that this will be the last time he will see his children...  
"Kaiba, we must do something or we are all going to die, the children are not safe here!" "Mother I can fight, Marlene and I both can...we have been training for this day for a long time" he said bravely and bent down on one knee and looked swiftly over at Marlene. She then put Kaolla on the floor, kissed her on the cheek and bends down on one knee beside her brother. "We will do as you ask" Marlene said as she burst into tears...  
"Marlene no! Kaiba you cannot send Marlene or Ginta into battle...you and I both know that you will just be sending them to their dea..." "Silence! I will hear no such talk from you Malerna... Ginta will go into battle as he wishes but I refuse to let Marlene go into battle. Ginta...you will take these swords," he passes him two great swords from his trunk underneath the bed, "and head towards the gate of the palace...Malerna I want you to head through the escape tunnel with Marlene and Kaolla, you will escape safely. Ginta I want you to wait for me," he said as Malerna gave him a kiss goodbye as she burst into tears...  
"Papa...what's gonna happen to us? We gonna die?" cried kaolla, as she gripped tightly to her father's trouser. "No Kaolla, you're not going to die, you, your sister and mother are going to live for many years to come. Hurry now and get down that tunnel before they get through the palace gate and into the grounds." "Please be careful Ginta...and Kaiba I want you to look at you  
"What about you papa? Are you gonna die?" she said with shock. Kaiba just looked down at the ground as Malerna grabbed her arm and ran out of the room and burst into tears gripping kaolla tightly and with Marlene following. "Papa...PAPA!!" she cries...  
  
* * *  
  
Su, Su wake up!" shouted Motoko as she climbed out of her futon onto Su's. She felt her head quickly to see if she had a fever and ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
"Naru...something's wrong with Su" she yelled running out of the deserted hallway and ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. Naru and Keitaro came running out the room and up the stairs into Motoko's room where su was lying on her futon crying her eyes out sweating buckets. Motoko came running into the room again carrying a towel and a wet cloth.  
"Naru what's wrong with her, she has got a terrible fever" she said as she put the cold cloth over her head. Su slowly began to stop crying and calm down as Naru and Motoko tried to make Su forget about it.  
  
Motoko and Naru did eventually managed to stop her from crying. As she opened her eyes she began to talk.  
"Motoko-chan? Naru?" She said slowly as she sat up. She seemed a little dazed as she looked around the room and out of the window before bursting into yet more tears. "Oh Motoko." she cried as she squeezed Motoko tightly as though she hadn't seen her for weeks.  
"It was horrible...I always have the same nightmare! It never changes. *Sniff*" she cried  
Motoko and Naru both look at each other in shock as they thought Su was seriously ill, although at the same time relieved that she isn't ill and ok. Keitaro had already left the room because it had all become too much for him.  
  
"Come on Su, let's get you changed and get some fresh clothes. Motoko will u go and ask Keitaro to ask Shinobu to get some fresh clothes for Su?"  
"Yes I will. I won't be a minute." She said as she slowly walked out of the room. Su climbed out of bed and started getting undressed as she heard shouting coming from the corridor  
"Urashima you pervert! Get back here! Your not ten minutes up and already this?! This is the second time I've caught you looking at Su's underwear! You'll never learn" Motoko chased him up the corridor and he ran into her room. Su was standing naked as Naru folded her clothes. She quickly jumped to her feet and screamed.  
"You have no excuse this time pervert!" shouted hotheaded Naru as she kicked Keitaro across the room. Motoko took Su into the next room to get changed as Keitaro scrambled to his feet and caught a roundhouse hook to the face into a room divider, which landed him in the hallway. Naru quickly came to her senses and ran over and sat his head on her lap.  
"I'm sorry Keitaro its just a reflex, you seem immortal anyway so it doesn't matter *hee hee*" Keitaro quickly grabbed his glasses, sat up and said, "Naru, I love you" and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Naru looked at him surprised and then gave a cheeky smile.  
"I love yo...oops" she said as she put her hand to her mouth. "What Naru? What were you gonna say?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"How dare you make me say something like that!" she said as she gave him another roundhouse punch to the face.  
"What? What did I do? He said as he fell flat on his face. Naru stomped down the long empty corridor as Keitaro chased her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Su?" Motoko said  
"Yip?" she said happily as she ran into her bed "What was your nightmare about?" she said with concern as she pulled out her sword, Shisui and began practising her mist fury slash. Su's smile and happy face changed to a sad and upset one and began to cry again.  
"I...i...was in a palace wit a king'n'queen...wit a boy'n'girl*sniff*a bomb went off and the king'n'son died and then i...i... Shouted papa" 


	2. 16th Birthday

"16th Birthday"  
  
*Years later *  
  
"Happy birthday! Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone from Hinita house as Su ran down the stairs with glee. Everyone except Kitsune and Haruka was in the main lounge holding a present for Su, as it was her 16th birthday. The room was decorated with great big banners and balloons and everyone had an individual hat.  
"Thanks guys, this is great" She said gleefully as she sat on the chair. "Ok Su, open mine first" Said Keitaro excitedly as he sat up and handed her the present. Su took the present from Keitaro and started shaking it from side to side. "No Su, you'll break!" he said as he grabbed the box from her and put it the right way up.  
"Ok I won't, promise." She said as she took the present from Keitaro and began ripping in open. Her face lit up the minute she opened it. "Thanks a lot Keitaro, its brilliant. Everyone it's a banana phone," She said gleefully taking it out the box and giving Keitaro a hug. She then opened Naru's present, which was s mini laptop/ organiser to help her with her up-coming exams for Tokyo University. Shinobu made her a specially made banana cake with extra banana * yum * and Motoko gave her a clear pendant to wear, which stood for 'good luck'  
"Thanks again for the pressies guys, its been a brill mornin' wanna go out for sometin' to eat and we can drink at the same time?" *^_^* "Oh but Su I was gonna cook for us!" said Shinobu sadly." I was looking forward to a challenge"  
"Come on Shinobu, it won't hurt. You can cook another night can't you?" said Naru happily. "Okay then, lets go," she said as she ran through to the kitchen to remove her apron. "I'm ready."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oohh...my head. I drank far too much... we should have listened to Shinobu and stayed in" cried Keitaro as he scrambled up the hundreds of steps towards Hinita house.  
  
"Tat' was great fun! I loved it * hic hic*shouted Su happily, as she ran up the stairs past Keitaro. "Your drunk Su, of course its fun. I didn't have that much, I only had one bottle of beer so I'm ok." Said Motoko as she got to the door. She then quickly turned with a horrified look on her face... "The doors open...some ones in the house!"  
"What?!" screamed Naru as she quickly got to her feet and ran up the stairs. Motoko quickly drew her sword and ran through the doors. "Show yourself at once! Resistance if futile" She yelled as she ran into the lounge...Motoko suddenly stopped dead and lowered her sword.  
"What is it Motoko...why did u stop?" Naru quickly came in the room and saw a beautiful women standing in front of her who was the exact resemblance of Su.  
"Its...its you!" SU said pointing at the beautiful women in front of her..."the person from my nightmare...just...stay away from me" She cried as she slowly burst into tears. "Kaolla don't be like that...let me explain who I am. You will understand. Please listen to me," She pleaded as she began to cry and put her hands to her face. SU lowered her hand and walked slowly over.  
"You look just like you did in the nightmare * sniff *" she said rubbing her eyes. "You've never changed since I last saw you, your still so beautiful...."She said and smiled.  
"What do you mean the last time?!" shouted Motoko as once again she raised her sword "Who are you?!" she yelled quickly pointing her sword towards the women.  
"I am Marlene, Su's elder sister." she said calmly as she pushed Motoko's sword away from her throat. "No...you can't be...your only from my nightmare, just someone made up. Its not real" she said falling to her knees and clutching Motoko's trousers.  
"Kaolla, what you saw in your nightmare...was indeed a nightmare...but also a memory."  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean a memory? How do you know my nightmare and my name?!" She said standing up and walking over beside her and looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I know your name because I'm your sister. I was there when the bomb went off and we were taken away. Our father and brother..." * sniff * Su looked at Marlene and then hugged her tightly and began to cry. "Tell me sister, tell me about my past. The only thing I remember of being little is when my brother, you and me had a large pillow fight all night..." She cried as she sat down on the sofa beside Marlene. By this time everyone except Motoko had sat down and began to relax, Marlene soon began to tell everyone the story.  
"Our father the king of Molmol, was called Kaiba, and our mother, the queen of Molmol, was called Malerna. We also had a brother called..." "Ginta...his name was Ginta wasn't it?" Su said slowly  
"Yes Su, it was. There was you and also, so we were princesses. At that time our country and city was at war and was under attack...that was the part of the dream you saw when we ran into the room and was ordered to leave. Our father and Ginta were unfortunately killed as they wished to stay and fight for there country." She cried as she burst into yet more tears. She sadly looked up at Su waiting for her to speak. "What happened after that? Did mother live? How did we escape?! Su said with a puzzled look on her face but yet still upset.  
"Well...we did escape out into the escape tunnel. Thankfully no one ever found it so we were able to live there for six months as we had a year's supply of food and water in case of such an emergency. The three of us stayed there for 3 months and by that time mother thought we would never get out...so she decided to leave the tunnel and find out. Before she left she told me to make sure I escaped with you and find a way to make you forget everything that had happened, so I did. I took you here...and look at you now...just as beautiful as ever" she said holding Su's face with her hand and giving her a beautiful smile, "but when mother left the tunnel we soon found out if there were any people out there...the minute my mother stepped out she was shot...and died" cried Marlene wiping the tears from her face. "But why did you come to me now? What do you need me for? You've wrecked my life!" she cried as she stood up and wiped the tears away.  
"Do you think I would burden all of this upon you for no reason? We need someone to take over the Malerna's place as queen" Su looked at her puzzled and confused. "But what about you? Can't you do it since you're older than me?" she said quickly before putting a cookie in her mouth. "Of course I would take her place as queen if I could...but I was adopted as a child after being abused by my first parents. Sniff * they were both sentenced to prison and are probably dead after the attack." She said seriously. "So...basically your saying you want me to become queen of Molmol?" She said surprised and gleefully.  
"Well...yes" She said smiling "This is all getting a bit confusing," said Keitaro as he scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face. Su begun to look around the room at everyone. Naru smiled nicely and said "we'll be with you all the way no matter what you decide" everyone nodded and agreed.  
Su began to think... 'Me a princess...it could be cool...I'd get a boyfriend, my first one ever *^_^*' "Ok...what would I have to do?" Said Su with a concerned yet serious look on her face. Su turned to look at Shinobu as she let out a wail and started crying. Naru hugged Shinobu tightly as Marlene began talking again.  
"You would have become queen, but before you do you will have to train. I managed to rebuild some of the country in the time I've spent in the city before I came here, so you would live in the palace as queen." She said as she took Su's hand. "Its your decision" "Would my friends be able to come to Molmol with me while I train?" Said Su.  
"Yeah...it'd be great to get a holiday!" Shouted Keitaro as he got to his feet (making a lame attempt to cheer everyone up). "Of course, if you want them to come then it happens. Oh, and one more thing...you have to be engaged or married by your 18th birthday," she said as she looked at Su and pleaded... "Please I beg you. It's not much to ask. I will still be with you to help you."  
"Come on Su, we all know your capable of this, it'll be fun" shouted Naru as she stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
* * * 


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3  
* 3 months Later *  
  
Su sat on her private plane that contained little rooms and a proper bathroom to Molmol shaking like a leaf and clutching to Naru and Motoko's hand. Then Naru let out a scream.  
"Ok, come on Su," she said rubbing her hand softly. "You'll be fine. Stop panicking, it'll be a synch." Said Naru while rubbing her hand as Su let go of Motoko's.  
"You know what? Your right Naru," said Su as she undone her seatbelt and stood up. "There's nothing to be nervous about. It'll be over so fast the time will fly by, I won't even notice." She said forming a fist and jumping up and down. "You should try starting to be queen on the way home...so you're at least a little prep'd up for it. I'm sure Shinobu will help you" she said gleefully as she looked at the seat behind her, where Keitaro, Shinobu and Kitsune sat.  
"Yeah sure I'll help it'll be easy. Come on then Su, lets go practice. There's a little lounge down here," said Shinobu as she quickly got up from her seat. As Su stood and waited Keitaro began to think. "Here, you know that you'll have to stay in Molmol once you become queen don't you?" Said Keitaro gleefully...but his smile soon changed as he saw the look of horror on Su's face as well as Naru's before he caught another roundhouse punch to the face.  
"What...what do you mean stay in Molmol? No one mentioned anything about that...JULES!!!" Su screamed at the top of her voice. Jules came running through as fast has her legs could carry her, Jules Asano was a beautiful, 15 year old maid that had heard of Su's misfortune and gave up her whole life to serve Su as queen. Jules had gone through life without any schooling so she devoted her life to helping Su. "Yes m'lady?" She said as she bowed to her and said "Is there something wrong?"  
"I know this has nothing to do with you, but will you find out a way to contact my sister until I speak to her... its very important!" said Su angrily as she sat on the floor and folded her arms. "Yes m'lady, of course. I'll be right back." she said quickly as she hurried out the room into the little area at the front of the plane. Su turned round to see the look of horror in everyone's face.  
"Oh come on Su, aren't you over reacting." Said Motoko. "No Motoko...I am not over reacting...if I knew that I had to stay over there I would never have took the stupid job! This is serious...I won't want to be away from all of you...I won't have this. She lied to me and it is unacceptable." Said su angrily and seriously as she unfolded her arms. "I'll just miss you all so much... that's all." She said rubbing her eyes. At that moment Jules came running into the room.  
"M'lady Ms. Marlene is on hold on the phone. If you'd like to step this way, I'll show you to the phone." She said happily. "Thank you very much. You're being very helpful." Said Su.  
"Your welcome. This way please" said Jules as she once again headed towards the room and Su followed. Naru looked at everyone in shock. "Did you see that? This is gonna be a bad influence on Su. You know what's she like when she doesn't get something she wants already...can you imagine what it'll be like once she's queen and they bring her the wrong milkshake? I tell you one thing I wouldn't like to be Jules in that position." Said Naru with deep concern although laughing at the same time.  
"Jules is beautiful though isn't she? Such great looks and..." said Keitaro as Naru smacked him across the face. "What'd I say?" yelled Keitaro with a sound of pain as he skidded along the floor. "Yeah, I thought she was beautiful. I wish I looked like that..." Said Shinobu looking at the spot where she had stood before leaving the room. Naru looked at Shinobu with a great smile on her face.  
"You will one day Shinobu...don't you worry. You'll soon be getting married to the luckiest guy on earth." Complimented Naru as she took Shinobu's hand. The silence was soon broken by a loud crash and a scream let out by Su. "Argh! I hate that girl." Shouted Su and she came running out of the room with the phone still in her hand as she had ripped it off the wall.  
"Please m'lady calm down. I'm sure Ms.Marlene didn't mean to offend you. She may have been afraid of how you may react...so she was thinking of how you would feel." Said Jules calmly yet assuring. Su turned round and stared at Jules as she bowed. "no one asked for your opinion, go and take a break Jules while I talk to my friends." She said quickly with a sound of anger in her voice. Jules quickly bowed to Su and ran out the room. Shinobu looked at Su and shook her head, then ran after Jules into the other room.  
"Su I think your taking this too far, you really hurt Jules. She was only doing as you asked." Said Motoko, everyone started to nod their heads apart from Su, who was doing to complete opposite by crying. She looked up at everyone. "I just don't wanna be away from you guys...your all I have left except from Jules and Marlene* sniff * said Su as she continued to cry some more. Keitaro walked towards her and said, "Come on now Su, it's not like you to be down. We'll always be there for you, whether its here in Molmol or on the phone, you'll never be alone." he said hugging her tightly as they heard ' This is your pilot speaking...within the next half hour we will be arriving in our destination and would give you this time to get back to your seats. Your co-operation is fully appreciated.' Said the pilot as Su let out a scream of excitement.  
  
* Meanwhile in the other room *  
  
"Come on Jules...I'm sure she didn't mean to shout at you ...she's just a little upset because her sister lied to her." Said Shinobu patting Jules on the back to try and make her feel better.  
"I'm a useless maid...* sniff * all I wanted to do was help M'lady and I do it wrong. I can't do anything right" Shinobu looked at Jules sadly as Su came in the room. "I'm so sorry Jules. I didn't mean to be so angry with you. It wasn't your fault and I yelled at you." Said Su as she walked over and gave her a hug. "You're doing a great job." At that Jules looked up at Su with a big smile on her face."  
"Thank you m'lady, I'll get right back to work." She said as she quickly stood up. "Come on now before the plane starts to land...we don't want anything to happen to you now do we?" she said smiling. Su and Shinobu then ran out the room with Jules soon quickly following.  
  
* Now landing in the country of Molmol *  
* * *  
  
"Wow you guys its beautiful!" shouted Su as she ran out of the plane and down the stairs. She quickly dropped her suitcases and started to jump up and down. Everyone else came running down the plane stairs and was jumping for glee as they had finally made it to the country of Molmol, except Keitaro who wandered slowly out of the plane carrying about 7 suitcases and he soon fell down the stairs. * Hee hee * Su was twirling around in circles as though she had just entered a paradise. As she stopped she noticed a group of 8 beautiful women wearing black suits, a white shirt and a black tie as though they were with the FBI all walked over to Su and bowed. Su looked at them surprised and said "eh...I'm Kaolla Su...who are you?" Naru, Keitaro, Motoko and Shinobu all stood whispering to each other and then fell silent as one of the women stood up.  
"My name is Usuki. We are your guards for around the palace m'lady, I picked these women out myself and assure you they will protect you even if it causes them the loss of their life. Malerna is waiting in the palace for you." She said as she bowed down with the others. Jules came running out of the plane and ran up beside Su. She looked down at all the guards and started staring closely at one of the guards before beginning to speak. "...Kohaku? Is that you?" she said shocked as one of the guards looked up and looked as though she was about to cry. The guard quickly stood up and pushed past the others as she ran and grabbed Jules and burst into tears and she hugged and squeezed her tightly. Jules didn't know what to do at first until she came to her senses and soon started to cry also as she hugged her back. Everybody just stood looking at each other until someone spoke.  
"Eh...sorry to interrupt but how do you know each other?" said Nary puzzled as she looked at Kohaku and Jules. Kohaku let go of Jules slowly and wiped her eyes. The rest of the guards stood up in shock. The head guard got up and was ready to run over to Kohaku for stepping out of line. Su soon jumped in the road. "No...please, just leave them...she has my permission." The minute Su finished speaking the guard walked slowly back into line and bowed down. Kohaku soon spoke.  
"I'm sorry. My name is Kohaku Asano, I am 19 years of age..."she said as Keitaro managed to butt in quickly. "Isn't that Kohaku's second name? I'm sure it is..."he said scratching his head.  
"Yes that's right. That's how we know each other. When we were younger my family were split up, as my father and mother were divorced. They had only 2 children so one child would go with one parent and the other with the other parent and would never see each other again." She said still holding Jules hand. "Kohaku was too young to remember this...the only thing she was told was that she had a sister. I did run away at one point to try and find my sister...but got lost and was lost out in the rain for 4 days without food or water. I got to the gates of the palace and collapsed. Then Malerna found me and vowed to take care of me. And from that day on...I became her best friend...sort of like a sister to her." Shinobu stood looking at the pair and started crying slowly to herself as she fell to the floor. Keitaro quickly walked over to her.  
  
"Maybe we should discuss this inside the palace instead of out here where everyone can see us m'lady." Said Usuki as she stood up and began to point to where the palace was.  
"That would be a great idea." said Su quickly as she began to walk behind her as the rest followed.  
  
* * * 


	4. The Arrival

"The Arrival"  
  
Su, surrounded by her eight guards walked into the palace and Keitaro let out a scream  
"Its beautiful! ! ! Look at the size of this place...I mean I..." he caught a slap across the face from Naru she looked at his fiercely and began to speak. "Let Su talks dumb-ass, she is goin to b livin here...give her a chance to say what she thinks." She said aggressively as she grabbed Keitaro by the ear and began waling again.  
  
Su was looking around the palace with great amazement...it had huge ceilings that were around one hundred feet high, and the floors were made of marble...all around them were big paintings hung up on the walls and huge big doors about half the size of the walls. The windows were huge and had great big balconies that let you look out onto the whole of the city. As they walked further down the hall Su stopped and asked. "Can I wander around myself for a bit...well with one of my guards and Jules of course." she said as she smiled and began to start walking again. Usuki nodded and turned to her guards. "Kohaku I'm leaving you in charge of making sure m'ladies friends all make it to there rooms safely. I'm afraid to say that we only have four rooms for you to stay in...the other 20 rooms are still under construction...and as it appears that you two" she said pointing at Keitaro and Naru "appear to be awful close and have a real liking to each other you can share a room together so the others can get a room to themselves." She gave them a smile and turned to Su as she started walking down the corridor. Naru turned to see Keitaro away in one of his little dreams again as she could see him drooling onto the floor. She quickly smacked him across the face and kept on walking.  
  
* * *  
  
Every time Su came to a door she would open it and walk in. The first room she walked into was a room full of armour, swords, shields, lances and many more suits of arms. Although at the back of the room there was a large trunk that had a large piece of glass over it and was chained to the wall. Su walked over to it and tried to open it.  
"What's in that?" Su said pointing at the trunk with a puzzled look on her face. "That m'lady..." said Usuki sadly "Would be our r father and brothers sword from the battle 13 years ago. They were sealed in that trunk the minute the battle was over and the city was bring rebuilt." She said with deep concern and sadness her voice. Su stood staring at it for a moment then turned round to Usuki and said sternly,  
"I want it open." She said looking at Usuki aggressively. "But m'lady that wouldn't be possible and you would waste the look of it, and not to mention the..." Su quickly butted in.  
"Usuki...for yourself and your job I suggest you do as your told when you are spoken to...understand?" said Su as she began walking towards her slowly.  
"Yes m'lady" she said as she bowed down to her once more. "I am going to be queen am I not? So as future queen I order you to fetch the key for this trunk and leave me alone for five minutes...quickly." She said sternly as she looked her straight in Usuki's frightened eyes.  
"I'll be right back with the keys." She said as she bowed down and walked towards the door. "Oh and ask Jules to come in...I'd like some company." Su said quickly before Usuki exited the room. "Of course." Usuki said as she closed the door. Su walked slowly over to the trunk and began to wipe it with a cloth she found lying on the table to get rid of the dust. She pulled herself a chair from the little table and sat down beside the trunk. She sat for a moment just looking at it and began to read the engraving on the gold plate.  
  
'King Kaiba and Prince Ginta will always be remembered to  
for there brave actions. We will all hope that they rest in  
peace and that Princess Kaolla Su will return to Molmol as  
queen'  
  
Su's eyes began to fill with water just as Jules wandered into the room holding a set of keys.  
"I've been asked to give you these keys m'lady and take you outside to Usuki when you're finished." Jules said smiling as she handed Su the keys. Su took them cautiously and just stared at them. She clutched them in her hand and stood up. "I'm not quite ready to see that yet...I'd rather wait until I'm sure I am." Su said as she put the keys in her pocket. "for now I think I'd like to go to my room as I'm feeling really tired and assume that were starting my training tomorrow?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh no m'lady your training doesn't start tomorrow...it is up to you what you do tomorrow as the next day you will start your training. Although tomorrow you will be shown all the rooms you will need to know and you may enter the city and get to know your surroundings with your friends." She said as she tucked the chair back under the table. "Okay that's fine...can you show me to my room?" she said smiling as she walked towards the door.  
"Of course...step this way." Jules said as she walked out of the room and Usuki lead them to her room  
  
* * *  
  
* Meanwhile in Keitaro and Naru's room *  
  
"Please Naru...just once...it'll only take 5 minutes then we can stop I swear." Keitaro pleaded as he blushed...  
"No, Keitaro get a grip its half eleven." she said looking at her watch... "I'm really tired...I don't have the energy. Maybe tomorrow night after we've been out and had dinner k?" she said angrily. "Please please please Naru. This might be our last chance because we might be in late again tomorrow and you still won't want to then..." he said sadly and he looked at the floor.  
"Oh all right then...but only tonight...I can't believe were gonna be up so late." She said as she took off her top...  
  
And revealed a t-shirt saying, "I LOVE PING-PONG"  
"Okay Keitaro...your going to get skint...wanna place a little bet?" she said confidently.  
"Okay...if I win you have to kiss me in front of everyone tomorrow when were out...deal?" said Keitaro smiling as Naru looked at him shocked. * Hee hee * "And if I win...you don't kiss me and we carry on as normal only I get to hit you whenever I want (within reason of course)...if we agree to that then you got a deal!" said Naru shouting.  
"DEAL!!!" shouted Keitaro back.  
* * *  
  
"5 – 1 TO KEITARO!!" screamed Keitaro as he began to jump up and down. " You have to kiss me tomorrow in front of everyone whether you like it or not!" * HEE HEE * 


	5. Let's Go Explore

* Let's Go Explore *  
  
Su had woken up bright and early the next morning and was looking forward to a day of solid shopping. She got up and put on her little dressing gown that had been left for her. She began to look around the room and along one of the walls was a large gold plate had that lots of intercoms on them. They read: cook, guards, maid and loads of other useful people for around the palace. So out of interest she pressed one of the buttons she pressed one and waited. A couple of minutes later a maid came through the room and bowed.  
"May I help you m'lady?" She said cheerfully. "Yes thanks. Would you mind telling me what this is for?" she said pointing to some of the intercoms. The maid went through all of the intercoms naming whom it called and what they would do to help. Finally it came to the maid.  
"I...will help you if you are in need of help." she said cheerfully. "The rest is left up to Jules, your proper and more reliable maid." She said as Jules came in the room with a tray of food and a drink. "The cook asked me to tell you that this is egg, toast, rice and juice, and if you would like anything else just let him know and he will cook anything for you." She said smiling as she sat it on the little table and walked over to the curtains. She opened the large curtains to reveal the sun beaming through the window. Su quickly stood up as she saw the beautiful view of the city. She ran past Jules and the maid and ran down the corridor until she found Usuki. "Where are my friends? What rooms are they in?" she said gleefully.  
"I'll take you right to them...this way" she said as she walked slowly down the corridor. "How was your stay last night? Were you comfortable?" she asked politely. "Yes thank you, I was." She nodded  
"Your friends room are down there. Every door there is one of your friends in it." She said, "I'll wait here for you coming out." Su quickly ran into the first room to see Shinobu sitting quietly brushing her hair. "Hey Shinobu." She said quietly as she closed the door.  
"Hi. How are you? Would you like something to eat?" said Shinobu as she continued to brush her hair. "Its cool Shinobu, I've already been given food...I'm too excited. Want to go to the market today? I can't wait. I'm gonna get loads of souvenirs." She said as she went into a little dream.  
"Oh great. Wait a minute and I'll get ready...then we can go wake up the others." Said Shinobu as she quickly got to her feet and ran into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Shinobu came running out the bathroom in a lovely spotted dress and a hat. "Ready!" she said as she ran towards the door and stopped and looked at Su... "Do you want a nice dress to borrow? We can get you come today while were shopping." Said Shinobu  
"Yea' that'b great!" Su ran into the bathroom along with Shinobu. And she came running out wearing what looked like a sort of cloth that was a dress and had a lovely Indian pattern on it. "Lets go wake up Kitsune and Motoko!" she said as she ran out of the room and swung the door open in their room. Shinobu soon followed.  
"RISE AND SHINE EV'RYONE WERE GOIN SITE SEEING AND SHOPPING TODAY!!! GET A MOVE ON!" screamed Su and she jumped onto their beds and gave them a shake. Kitsune opened her eyes slowly and began to climb out of bed...unaware that she was only wearing her bra and pants walked to the bathroom. Motoko jumped up with fright and grabbed her sword. She then realized who it was and lowered it quickly. She then walked slowly into the opposite bathroom just as Kitsune came out. "All * yawn * right I'm ready now." Kitsune said as she walked over to Su and gave her a hug.  
"You've been drinking haven't you?" said Shinobu with deep interest. "Well yeah... just a little" * hee hee * she said smiling.  
"Motoko came running out the bathroom rather energetically and said " lets go wake Naru and Keitaro up." She said as they all walked slowly out of the room. Kitsune soon followed as they all ran out the room quickly. They all bounced into Naru and Keitaro's room to see them lying in the same futon...naked! Shinobu let of a quiet gasp, as Su was about to burst into laughter and pointed. "Look at them two all lovey dovy...makes me want to die of laughter!" she whispered as Motoko also began to speak.  
"She wouldn't..." she said grossly... "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said as Kitsune covered her mouth with her hand quickly and grabbed Shinobu's arm and hid behind a chair. Naru began to wake up slowly, as she came to her senses she leant over to Keitaro and gave him a kiss. "Wake up sleepy head. Were goin out today remember?" she said as Keitaro rubbed his eyes and gave her a big smile. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him quickly so that her head was above his... he closed his eyes...and  
"I CAN'T WATCH THIS!!" screamed Shinobu as she ran out from behind the chair and kicked Keitaro in the face. At that point Naru shouted... "What the hell are you guys doing in here...tell me you didn't just..." * oh crap * said Naru as she pulled the covers up and sprinted to the bathroom, which left Keitaro lying naked on the futon.  
"How dare you show us that!!!" screamed Motoko... "We could be scarred for life and we don't Shinobu's first time to see that sort of thing to be yours!! CUTTING BOULDER SLASH!!" She screamed and she pulled out her sword and swung it at Keitaro who quickly ran into the bathroom along with Naru.  
  
* 5 minutes later *  
  
Naru and Keitaro both came out of the bathroom dressed and what seemed embarrassed. "Were sorry you guys had to see that...if you had said you were in the room we would have stopped," said Naru apologetically.  
"You're a bit late in sayin' that!" laughed Su as she fell to the floor. "Come on were gonna go shoppin' t'day" * yey * said Su gleefully as she grabbed Shinobu's hand and walked out the door. At that moment Shinobu's mobile rung...she panicked quickly grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "What's gotten into her? She looked rather happy..." said Naru cheerfully.  
"To be honest..."whispered Motoko. "I think she's met someone" * hee hee * "What? Are you serious?" said Naru laughing with excitement.  
"Yeah totally...she's been sneaking off and getting weird phone calls and never letting anyone hear them...and she's started wearing make-up and little dresses." Whispered Kitsune. "Wow...finally. She has become more beautiful everyday...and she suits her hair long. I can't believe our little Shinobu's growing up." Said Naru tilting her head. "I wonder who he is... I bet you he's handsome, better than anyone we could ever get" laughed up Kitsune.  
"I wouldn't be surprised but she is so much nicer than all of us and cares about everyone and everyone's feelings." said Naru as Shinobu walked in the room again holding her phone to her chest and her face was as red as a beetroot. "Something the matter Shinobu?" said Kitsune smiling. "Who was on the phone?" she said as she nudged Motoko with her elbow.  
"Oh...em... just a friend from school that's all." She said trying not to make eye contact. "You do realise Shinobu that were across the other side of the world so your phone wouldn't work if you phoned your friend. Who were you talking to!" said Kitsune trying to sound concerned.  
"It was a friend who lives here...well in this country that I met when we were here the last time remember. Well a different city we were in though not this one. Now stop wasting time and lets go." Insisted Shinobu as she picked up her bag and walked out the room. Kitsune giggled as her and Motoko walked out the room. "We'll be out in five minutes you guys."  
  
* 10 minutes later *  
  
"Hmm...Mmm..." Was the noise coming from Naru and Keitaro's room.  
"What the hell are they doin' in there?" asked Su. "Oh come on you guys!!" shouted Motoko as she burst into the room to see them both lying on the bed kissing the face off each other.  
"What the hell are you guys doin!!! Were standing out here waiting for you, don't you two ever think about anything else except sucking face all day!?" screamed Motoko as she grabbed Keitaro by the ear and pulled him out the room." I shall not wait any longer!" she said.  
  
"Okay. Let's Go Explore!" 


	6. The City Of Molmol

Let's Go Explore  
  
They eventually reached the beautiful city of Molmol and were walking down a beautiful street with beautiful people. Su and Shinobu walked down the street together looking at all the different artefacts as Motoko stood and did her practicing for extra money to spend on a new sword. She made a little stage out of old crates and laid out a little set of seats beside the stall. Keitaro and Naru walked down the street doing little fortunes and buying souvenirs. They got to a point in the street that had a little shop that had a bright, clear globe on the front that said, "Want to know your future?" "Wanna give it a go Keitaro? It could be fun." Said Naru smiling.  
"Em...ok...are you sure? This could turn out bad, what then?" said Keitaro rather worried "Don't be such a baby!"  
"I'm not...okay then, lets go then." Naru pushed the door open to a room that smelled of beautiful lavender smells and purple walls. There were printed pictures of globes and hands on the walls. In the middle of the room was a little table, with a globe on it and 3 chairs round about it. Keitaro immediately turned round and began to walk out the room again although Naru grabbed him quickly and pushed him down on the chair. They sat quietly waiting for someone to come through. A woman soon came through from the back looking rather like a witch with a long black glove and a pair of black leather gloves on. "Lets get started" she said sternly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow. That was amazing!!" screamed Keitaro as he jumped out the shop into the air. Naru soon followed with a smile on her face.  
"I told you it wouldn't be bad. I'm so glad I'm actually gonna do good on that interview and get the job!" said Naru gleefully as she took Keitaro's hand. "Yeah but I actually become a lecturer when we get back home. I can't wait." He said smiling. They both stopped and looked at each other, Un aware of Kitsune, Su, Motoko and Shinobu standing beside them. Naru closed her eyes and began to kiss Keitaro as Motoko watched in horror and Kitsune screamed in Keitaro's ear. "WHAT YOU DOIN TO NARU PERV!" She said smacking him across the face. Keitaro was quickly across the other side of the street flat on his face. Shinobu and Naru ran over quickly. "What are you doing Kitsune?" Naru asked seriously.  
"Well...I...was saving you." She said looking at the floor. "From what? I was the one that kissed Keitaro not the other way around." Embarrassingly she looked at the floor then carried on helping Keitaro to his feet. Keitaro fixed his glasses and looked at Naru.  
"How could you even think of pressing your lips against his for even a second?" said Motoko in disgust as she took Shinobu by the and and walked towards the restaurant at the end of the street. "Were goin for dinner down here. Come down once you've finished" Naru took Keitaro's hand and walked past Su and Kitsune and made a face. "Well that's a first." said Su with a look of shock on her face. "Come on lets go. We might as well catch up." She said walking slowly past Kitsune.  
  
"What just happened!" said Kitsune in horror  
  
* * *  
  
"What a day" said Su stretching as she walked through the palace gates.  
"Yeah. It felt like it went on forever, but I really enjoyed myself. We got to know our way around a little." Motoko said as she loosened the belt on her komono. Jules walked out of the furthest away room and walked quickly towards them down the long bright corridor. "M'lady, Miss Usuki has wanted me to let you know that you are scheduled for a tour round the palace tonight at eight and would appreciate it if you could meet her in the lounge by the front door." She said as she bowed.  
"Okay thanks Jules I'll meet her there at eight." "Yes m'lady." Shinobu and Kitsune looked at each other slowly ask Kitsune rubbed her eyes.  
"Well I'm goin to my bed cause I'm tired but your all welcome to help yourself to my drink, *hee hee *, oh and I've got some stuff in my bathroom in case you need it Naru. Bye" she said slamming her door shut. "The cheek! Did you hear that Keitaro?" she turned to see Keitaro into another one of his little dreams and was drooling from the mouth. "WAKEY WAKEY!" she screamed as she smacked him across the face and walked towards her room. Su watched her go as Shinobu bowed and said good night. Su sighed as she took out her earrings and walked into her room. She threw down her bag and fell onto the bed and sighed. "Oh well. From tomorrow I'm finally starting my training, I wonder what they'll make me do. They could make me do anything...who knows." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to find a brush. She walked over and sat on the stool in front of her dressing table and looked at herself. She took the ribbon out of her hair slowly and shook her head. Her hair swished from side to side as she began to brush. For once she was actually proud of the way she looked and didn't want to change. She put the brush on the table and walked towards the door. "I'm going to have a tour myself. I can't wait any longer" she said as she looked at her watch and walked out the door and down the hall. The first room she came to was a library and was full of history, art and as many different kind of books a member of royalty would read. The second room was full of armour, weaponry, swords and shields. It also contained the trunk that had her father's sword in it. She walked over to it slowly and sighed. She stood looking at it for a second and walked out again to see Usuki running up the corridor as fast as she could. And just as su was about to open the next door she ran in front. "M'lady I'd advise you not to go in there as it is where all your servants and employees go after work. It would be totally unnecessary for you to mix with your servants like that and advise you not to." She said closing the door again.  
"Is there something wrong with them? I doubt very much. They are just ordinary people whether servants or not." She looked at her sternly. "Forgive me m'lady but you are forbidden to go in there." She said sadly. Su looked at Usuki in shock and huffed and walked on. Just as they walked away from the room they began to hear loud shouts and whistles coming from the room but the shouting Su could hear was not pleasant. She ran quickly passed Usuki, pushed the door open and ran into the room to see a guard, named Magoichi being flung into a set of lockers and then punched across the face. Magoichi let out a yell as he fell to the floor in pain. Tears started pouring from his face as Su ran down the room towards the three men who were attacking him.  
"M'lady! No don't" shouted Usuki running after her. Su ran towards them and punched one of the men in the face then kicked him in the groin. And stood in front of Magoichi with her hands out motioned not to step any further. The man cowered on the floor as one of his co-workers helped him up. "What the hell do you think your doin' missy?" he shouted as he ran towards her.  
"Take one step further and you'll spend the rest of your life in prison never mind the first six months your already getting for assaulting this man!" she shouted as she pointed at Magoichi. "Anyone else got anything to say? Please do if something's on your mind." The man stepped back and fell to floor as he tried to bow. Magoichi was still crying on the floor as Su knelt quickly on the floor and took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you all happy? Look at the state of this man. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Usuki fetch Jules and Kohaku at once, as they are both needed. They can help you get these men into there rooms without fuss or else." She said as she lifted Magoichi to his feet and laid him on the bench. She removed his shirt, which left him wearing a vest top * great muscles * he had bruises all over his chest and a large cut on his face. She walked into the nearest bathroom and looked at the men in disgust as she walked past. She found a basin and a cloth, filled the basin up with water and walked back into the room. Usuki, Jules and Kohaku walked into the room and began taking the men by the arm and walking them out the room. When Su got to Magoichi he had began to open his eyes again with difficulty as the cut on his face had caught the corner of his eye. Su rang out the cloth and dabbed it on his face, he quickly scrunched up his face and closed his eyes tightly. After she was finished he opened his eyes and looked at Su. Wow * thought Su,* his eyes are so deep and caring. * He had big brown eyes and dark brown hair. He sat up slowly as she nudged back. He looked deep into her eyes, held her face and kissed her softly. Su looked at him in shock and began to speak. "My names Kaolla Su." She said smiling.  
"My name is Magoichi." He said softly as he smiled.  
  
"Thank you." 


	7. First DayFirst Date?

First day of training...First date?  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me...well I shouldn't really have a girl save me since I'm a guard." He said looking at the floor and appearing rather disheartened. Su looked at him feeling sorry for him.  
"Why did they do that to you?" she asked slowly. He looked up and smiled. "Well I really don't know. I remember when it all started perfectly. It was the first day of our six-week course to train to be a guard for the palace and to serve queen and I was 15 years old. Everyone was sent to a camp in a little island just off the coast of Japan in a little boat. At the time there were only thirty of us so we were to be four people to a cabin. I was rather nervous in case I mucked up, as it had always been my dream so I sat in the cabin in silence. Although the people I shared the cabin with didn't like me at all...they were called Genjo, Hogai, and Natsuo. They were loud, ugly and were determined to make my life a living hell from that moment on. We sat in the cabin as they shouted abuse about me and every so often I'd look up and look away again." His voice was getting quieter and quieter, he cleared his throat and continued his story. "I looked up again and Natsuo caught me and started shouting at me 'what you lookin' at ugly! Come 'ere!' he jumped off his seat and walked over to me. I remember just looking at him and he punched me across the face. They took all my money, clothes and items to remind me of home. They all decided to give me hell since that day and they still have. Every week guaranteed I get a kick in because I don't talk to many people and just get on with my job. I've got so used to it that my muscles grew because I was trying so hard. I never fight back because of what would happen to them and me."  
"I'm so surprised that it's went on for so long. If I'd known I would have done something about it..." she said seriously. He looked up at her confused. "What do you mean? What could you have done?" he said surprised. Su panicked and didn't know what to say.  
"Em...well, I just meant hypothetically that's all." She said quickly changing the subject. "So where's your room and I'll walk you back?" "Its down through here" he pointed at a door and walked towards it, Su soon followed until they reached his room. "Thanks a lot for what you did today. I really appreciate it."  
"Your welcome. Well I better get going but I'll maybe see you another time?" "I'll make sure we do." He smiled and walked through his door. Su sighed and smiled happily to herself as she ran down the corridor and into her room and threw herself on her bed and laughed. 'I can't believe how nice he is' she thought to herself. 'I can't wait to see him again, and he actually wants to see me again!' she smiled again and ran into the bathroom and changed into her nightie. 'He's so nice. I can't wait...oh wait! He can't find out that I'm queen or it'll change everything.' She walked over to her bed and lay under the covers quickly. ' I can't wait ' and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rise and shine" said Jules as she opened the curtains. Su rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"I'm going to see him again today!" she yelled in excitement and Jules just looked at her and smiled. "So you've met someone already then?" she smiled as she pulled out a dress from Su's wardrobe. Su jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  
"Yeah I have. He's so nice and charming...he thinks about everyone and everything. I can't wait!" she ran out wearing a fresh pair of undies and grabbed the dress and looked at it. "Am I supposed to wear this? It's too tight for my liking." she said stepping into it as Jules pulled up the corset underneath. "No m'lady its supposed to be like that because its your first day of training, today you will be trying to eat at the dinner table properly with cutlery and your posture."  
"Great! I get to eat all day * yum *" she clapped her hands and put her hands through the sleeves. 'Well I've still got the looks' she said smiling and looking in a mirror. "I'll go and fetch Usuki m'lady and get you started straight away."  
"Thank you" a couple of minutes later Usuki came through the door and smiled. "Good morning. I hope you slept well because it'll be a long day."  
"I did thanks. There's a favour I need you to do for me. I'd like you to assign Magoichi as head guard and be in charge of all the others. And when I say he shall accompany me. Got it?" "Well if that's what you want m'lady I will do that for you." She said with a happy yet disappointed face. "I'll take you to the dining room where you'll begin your training and I will go and find Magoichi and tell him the news." She smiled and began to walk out of the room. 'This is gonna be great' thought Su as she posed in the mirror.' I can't wait' she walked out the room and down the long corridor where she met Usuki.  
"I've just been to the staff-room to see Magoichi as you wished m'lady. Magoichi is delighted and had many questions." she smiled. "The main thing he wanted to know was if I would see a girl named Kaolla Su, and wished for me, if I saw her, to ask her if she could meet up with him outside the palace gates tonight at six. He seemed really determined to see you." She smiled happily. "He really wants to see me! I can't wait. Make sure you tell him I will be there!!"  
"He counts it as a date. He also wished to meet the queen..." she said sadly. "Oh no...he can't...he won't want anything to do with me if he thinks I'm queen...he can't." she sadly began. "You mustn't tell him I am queen, understand? I will tell him myself in my own way."  
"Yes m'lady I understand...I will make sure it will not happen. Now, if you'd like to come with me the dining area is this way. 


	8. 1st Day Of Tutoring

Day 1 – Dining Tutoring  
  
Su entered the huge dining hall to see a long, varnished table covered with crockery, glasses, wines and all sorts of dining room furniture. Standing along-side the wall were three women dressed in maid outfits who bowed as Su walked into the room. The first women began to speak.  
"I am Mahoshi, your tutor for the day. These other two women will also be helping you with your studies today. My job is to help you with your posture at the dinner table and the way you eat, these two ladies here are cooks and will also help me along the way." She pointed at the table and Su walked over. "Now if you'd like to take a seat m'lady we'll start with your posture." Su walked over unsurely and sat on the seat, she sat her elbows on the table and just slumped over the empty bowl. "So where do we start then? I can eat, we know that much!" Laughed Su. Mahoshi didn't share her happiness and just stared at her, Su soon stopped laughing.  
"To start with we will just give you a normal bowl of soup and observe how you would normally eat so we know how much work is to be done. Afterwards we will help you to be able to eat your soup like a proper lady." The cook walked through with a pot full of soup and poured some into the bowl and walked out again. Su quickly got tucked in the soup as fast as she usually did, and the maids watched in disgust and Su made a whole range of noises and slouched over her food. She was quickly finished and looked up at the maids who didn't seem pleased.  
"That, m'lady was the worst I've ever seen anyone eat there soup in my life! You made more noises than a pig does when it eats! There's going to be a lot of work needing done here." She nodded and looked at the maids. "Please collect me a book and get the maid to bring another bowl of soup...I have an idea!" she said excitedly as she walked towards Su. "Firstly, you need to make sure you sit up straight," she said pulling Su's shoulders against the back of the chair. "Secondly, you can't slump over the table, you must keep your head straight. And thirdly you mustn't make so many noises!"  
"Sorry but that's the way I eat...its going to be so hard to break the habit because I'm so used to eating quickly." She said as the other maid walked back into the room with a bowl of soup and a book. Su looked at Mahoshi worried and confused. "You are now going to have yet another bowl of soup, except this time you will balance this book on your head at the same time!" smiled Mahoshi as Su frowned and grabbed the book from her.  
"Are you kidding me? There's no way will I be able to do this...bet you can't!" yelled Su. After a couple of seconds she wished she hadn't asked as she snatched the books from her hand, collected another bowl of soup and sat down. She placed the book on her head and began to eat her soup. She sat up straight as though she were the one trying to be queen, she made no noises what so ever...and the book was balancing on her head!!!  
"Huh, well.....mumble...mumble...RIGHT OKAY YOU'VE PROOVED YOUR POINT!" screamed Su. The maid got up on her feet and removed the book from her head. "I'd advise you to think before you speak next time before you mock me again!" said the maid quickly and sharply. She walked over to Su pushed onto the seat, and placed the book on her head. "Right m'lady, let's see how well you can do it. If your so smart." she said sternly. Su took a deep breathe picked up her spoon and dipped it slowly into the bowl as she could feel the book wobbling on her head. She froze, until it stopped moving, sat up straight and brought the spoon towards her and took a spoonful. She smiled with glee as the book was still on her head, although she made the mistake of trying to show off.  
"It's easy. I'll try standing up!" the maid grinned. "Well of course" Su continued balancing the book on her head as she stood up. She then leaned over to the soup, which caused an accident. "SPLASH" the book fell flat into the bowl causing soup to go everywhere, all over Su's dress which caused her to scream, fall back onto the chair which tilted backwards, she then grabbed the table cloth which caused her to fall back...and spill everything which was on the table!! * OWE * the maids ran over in shock.  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" Cried su as she bubbled and fell to the floor. She started thumping her feet up and down in a temper tantrum. "Now stop that m'lady. It serves you right for showing off, you have to learn the basics first." She smiled, and lifted Su to her feet. "We'll keep trying until you get it right no matter what!"  
  
* * *  
* 8 Hours Later * "I can do it!!! FINALLY!" shouted Su with glee as she finished the bowl of soup with 2 books now balanced on her head. She stood up, threw the books away and started dancing. The maids laughed as they watched her run around the room. She stopped suddenly and froze. "Oh, what's the time!?" "Its twenty five minutes past five m'lady." She smiled. "Oh, I need to get ready, I promised to go and meet Magoichi at six o'clock at the palace gates." She ran out the room quickly and ran into her room. She threw the wardrobe open that she had been given, and throwing dresses out the wardrobe until she found the perfect one. It was mainly beige, from far away it just looked like a plain clothe hung over her shoulders, but it was a dress that used to belong to her mother and she had always treasured it. She pulled the bobble out of her hair and brushed it quickly, tied a bow into it and ran out the room. She wasn't sure what Malerna would say about Magoichi as he was a guard and it is against the rules. She ran across the palace grounds as gracefully as she could and then paused. As she approached the gates, she saw him. He was standing by the gates looking up at the stars and holding a beautiful red rose. She walked toward shim and he turned to see her.  
"Hi." Smiled Magoichi as he gave her the rose and blushed. "Thank you very much. Usuki told me this morning that you had wanted to see me?"  
"Yeah, I em...well...wanted to know if you would...well only if your not busy...like to out for lunch or even dinner one time?" he looked at her shyly and blushed. "Em...well."  
"Oh of course...your already seeing someone isn't you? How stupid of me...its okay, just pretend I never said anything to you." he said disappointingly and walked away. "No wait!" said Su grabbing his wrist. He turned to look at her sadly.  
"I'm not seeing anyone, I'd love to come out with you. Would you count it as...a date?" she said smiling. "Well...yes"  
"I'll be there" she took his hand and held it softly. He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"  
"Of course, at the palace gates." She smiled and walked towards the palace once more.  
  
* * * 


	9. Best Date EverOr Worst?

Oh well peeps things are coming along now...I'm goin onto my 9th chappie!!! I can hardly believe it...it took so long coz of the stupid Scottish teachers, their fault not mine! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
Best Date Ever...Or Worst?  
  
Su awakened quickly as Jules opened the bedroom curtains and the light gleamed through the glass and round the room. She paused for a moment and smiled to herself as she remembered that she had a date with Magoichi and couldn't wait.  
  
"Good morning Princess. Have a nice sleep?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes I did thanks...in fact it was great!" she shouted as she bounced on the bed and fell back into her pillows.  
  
"Why so great? You seem so cheerful...oh wait you saw Magoichi didn't you?" she giggled and started to look through the cupboard for something for Su to wear.  
  
"Yeah! How did you guess? Do I really go on all the time about him?" she giggled quietly.  
  
"Yes. Well I'm glad you've found someone you feel so strongly about..." she said as a frown came upon her face. "When I was little...someone I liked very much...even loved died in a car accident. I never ever told him that I loved him...and I regret it very much. I wished I hadn't been afraid because I feel so bad and regretted it since...so I'm glad you've found him...just make sure you tell him whenever you can how much you love him." Su looked across at Jules as she walked into the bathroom thinking of Magoichi.  
  
"Well I'm going out for lunch with him today so I really need to hurry up and go" she said pulling her corset over her head as she fell onto the bed. She began tying the knots on the back. She pulled on her tights and grabbed the dress, put it on and sighed. She removed the bobbles from her pleats and gave her head a shake, slipped on her shoes and ran out the room. As Jules was sitting in the chair watching in amazement...she sat stunned for a second and got back to work.  
  
* * *  
  
* 12 O'clock *  
  
Magoichi was standing at the palace gates by the time Su had reached him as she had been stopped by Usuki to be told hat there will be four guards spying on them!!! (as a precaution in case of something happening) she walked quickly over to Magoichi as he turned round to produce a bright, and large red rose.  
  
"Thank you" said Su cheerfully. He blushed and gestured for Su to take his hand. They then walked down the street holding hands as three guards and Usuki followed around 20 metres behind them. Magoichi turned to Su to see Su staring back, they both laughed.  
  
"So where would you like to go for lunch then? I don't mind where ever you want to go..." he paused. "As long as your there I don't care where we go. Su smiled.  
  
"Well how about in there?" she pointed at a cute little café with tables and chairs outside and inside. They walked in and took a seat. They sat staring at each other for a couple of minutes until the waitress came.  
  
"How may I help you?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes, do you have any specials on today?" Magoichi said politely.  
  
"Yes we have vegetable soup followed by a chicken salad and then desert." Su gulped as she realised that Usuki and her friends were watching them from the far end of the café...and knew that she would have to eat her soup properly. She was dreading it.  
  
"So..." Magoichi smiled. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, because we don't actually know anything about each other." He smiled. Su panicked.  
  
"Well...what would you like to know?"  
  
"How old are you? Where are you from? And where about do you work in the palace?" That was the one question Su didn't want him to ask, but she carried on.  
  
"Well I'm sixteen and," at that moment Magoichi frowned as Su stated her age.  
  
"I come from this very island, and country. I did move away when I was little to Tokyo where I..." Su sighed. "Is something the matter?" she said looking upon Magoichi's sad face.  
  
"Your only sixteen..."he sighed. Su didn't understand.  
  
"Is that a problem?" said Su sternly. Magoichi still frowned.  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure how long you've lived here for but in this country its illegal for people at the age of eighteen and over to go out on dates with people under that age...it's the law." Magoichi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Su was also upset as she really liked Magoichi and didn't want anything to stand in her way.  
  
"Oh no, that's terrible. Who makes the laws in this country?" said Su sadly.  
  
"The queen." At that moment Su smiled with glee, as she knew how to change it. Magoichi didn't show the same enthusiasm and began to get annoyed.  
  
"Is something funny? I don't find it funny at all! I really liked you and now I can't see you because you're under age!" he yelled. Su's smile quickly disappeared and she started to explain.  
  
"I' going to do something about it that's why I'm smiling. I'll find a way to change the law so I can see you because I won't let that stand in my way!" Magoichi smiled.  
  
"I admire you're enthusiasm Su but it'll be no use. Anyway...I have something for you." He put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket just as Usuki and two other guards came running across the room and jumped on Magoichi pinning him to the floor.  
  
"M'lady stand back! You're in great danger." Shouted Usuki as one of the other guards grabbed her. Magoichi was struggling to break free but gave up. Su was also wriggling and began to yell.  
  
"Let go of me and Magoichi this instant!!" she screamed. Usuki frowned and stood up from the floor along with the others. She helped Magoichi up quickly and fixed his tie.  
  
"How dare you!!" Su screamed.  
  
"But... M'lady he..." Usuki tried to explain.  
  
"What? What did he do exactly? Just because he put his hand in his pocket does not mean he is about to pull a gun out of it!" she yelled. Magoichi was still in shock and didn't understand what was going on. Usuki was upset and tried to apologise.  
  
"M'lady I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Get out of my sight...you've wasted lunch for all of us!" Usuki motioned for the other guards to leave as she walked out of the café and walked away. Su turned round to Magoichi to see a horrified look on his face.  
  
"What was that?" he asked sharply. Su didn't know what to say as she was still in shock herself.  
  
"Who were they?" he said.  
  
"Well, that was Usuki, Kohaku and another two guards." She said silently.  
  
"I've seen them around the palace working! Kaolla, what's going on?" Su could tell he was annoyed as he called her Kaolla instead of Su.  
  
"They were here with me, they are always with me."  
  
"I still don't understand, why are they always with you? What were they doing here?" he said angrily.  
  
"Okay, Magoichi I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to be annoyed with me and to be my boyfriend no matter what? Okay?"  
  
"Okay, it can't be that bad. Tell me" Su sighed.  
  
"they are always with me because...I'm the future queen of Molmol." 


End file.
